For drying, for example, matrix discs after electroplating and liquid-treatment, use is made of spinning chucks of the kind mentioned above. Such matrices of the kind commonly used are thin and have a diameter which varies between roughly 100 and 255 mm and often have a very uneven outer peripheral edge, which results in the centre of gravity of the matrix not always coming to lie in the centre of rotation of the spinning chuck in which the matrix is clamped. This in turn means that the synchronously movable arms of the chuck can be opened when one or more of the arms are, when the chuck is rotated rapidly, subjected to radially outwardly directed forces which exceed the spring force on the arms which secure the matrix in the chuck. This spring force, which acts on the arms via the central gearwheel and the individual gearwheels on the pivots of the arms, cannot be selected to be too great as it would otherwise deform the thin matrix discs. Spinning chucks of this known kind can therefore be rotated at only a relatively low, limited speed.